The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to insulation for electrical components.
Conventional fabrication schemes utilized to form insulation for electrical components (e.g., stator bars) typically include a number of separate process steps performed in multiple apparatuses. For example, a typical fabrication process to form, for example, stator bars, may include a number of manual applications of insulating tape followed by exposing the insulating tape to a high pressure and/or high temperature to facilitate curing. However the inventors have observed that, due to the complexity and/or manual process steps, the conventional schemes are inefficient and produce non-uniform and defect containing parts.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved apparatus for forming insulation of electrical components.